Talk:Smoothie Shop
Begin First Session Here '___edit below____' they stare at me 01:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll go for the wifi... Starting here JF: '''*stares at sexy anime girl at the table next to me* '''Random Anime Girl: ... -Slaps Jeff- JF: She digs me. TUN: Hey. I am totally here for the wifi. So...umm...I see you got slapped in the face. Have fun with that JF: One blood smoothie please! TUN...I like mangoes Steve: *kissing the anime chick* yeah she loves you Hoodie: Uhm, yeah. I came here to get a smoothie. So, I want one avocado smoothie. Mixed with Chocolate--the heck is a random girl doing next to me? *Tosses her to JF* Have fun. Now, where the crap is my smoothie?! Tossed Girl: *In JF's lap* Um... Hi? Zeon: '''*Walks in* 'Sup? *Ignores anime girls, orders a smoothie*. '''Zion:*Orders smoothie* Well i'm taken but uh.....Darn nevermind give me my smoothie. Hoodie: '''Oooh! They have Ice Cream! I'll take a Cola Ice Cream! Oh, my smoothie. *Slurps on Smoothie* this smoothie and Ice Cream is good. '''Girl Who Was Making out with Steve: *giggles in a cute voice* TUN: And that is why I have a code of honor...also...I"M NOT KING ANYMORE *Passes out on table, weeping* Steve: I LOVE THIS PLACE *kissing 2 anime chicks* Bear -walks in- -sees Baxer passed out on table- -goes over to whisper something to Boxer but yells- Wake up! Fasha -walks through door looks around- what on earth happened here? Zion *Charges ki* Give me my damn smoothie! Steve: To things 1> boxer might be dead and 2. the chicks love the new king Boxer:Oh please. I don't even care about being king. I still hold the title of sexiest Saiyan ever. Fasha looks like boxer is not dead -Goes to counter- I'll have a strawberry and banana smoothie? Hoodie: 'Oh, computers! *Walks to computer, and puts on music* '''Hoodie: ('Singing): Music is my life, my life is music, the beat of the drum in your heart......" 'Random Girl: '''You have to pay to use the PC's. '''Hoodie: '''Oh....(arm shatters) here, have some diamonds! Bye! *Dissapears through computer* '''Ian: '*Walks in*Looks at steve* Probabably drunk...Well thats steve.*Walks over to counter* One banana smoothie please. 'Girl at counter: '''Were out '''Ian: '''YOUR LUCKY IM NOT MAJIN OR ID MAKE YOU A BANANA SMOOTHIE! '''Girl at counter: '''SECURITY! *Security gaurd comes* *Grabs my hand* '''Security gaurd: '''Come on poser. '''Ian: '''Heres a smoothie for ya....A BANANA-KNOCKOUT! *Punches and knocks out security gaurd*BURN POSER! 'Bear Ian, don't you think you're overreacting? TUN You're all just jealous because I'm sexier than you Fasha Boxer your not sexy *points to girls with big boobs* now thats sexy... wait why am I saying this I'm a girl! TUN. I am sexier from the perspective of anyone who likes boys. I am the sexiest king in the universe! Ian He called me a poser,and no i am sexiest*Does sexy buu dance* TUN: Right. Ugh, put that thing back where it belongs Richie: *sitting at a far-away table, watching* ... Ian:*Sees richie looking* CAN I DO MY SEXY DANCE IN PEACE?!? Fasha I have no idea what I am looking at Bear ' ...I never thought I'd experiance something worse than the mahogany rants... My Point '''Rj: '''Uh... Why are there girls there if we can't stare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????? Sry Me-mow but I'm proving something. Also I'll have a rainbow smoothie? 'Fasha girls dont want to be looked at by boys Jeff: '''Excuse me? I haven't gotten my strawberry smoothie yet. '''Hoodie: '''The heck am I still here for? '''Ian: '''We dont know. '''RJ: *slaps fasha* Shut up. And where the hell is my smoothie? *starts playing Pokemon Black on his 3DS* Can I connect my DS to the Wi-fi? And STOP MAKING OUT WITH THE SEXY ANIME GIRLS STEVE! OK I AGREE WITH ANNA ABOUT THE SEXY THING BUT ME-MOW'S THE SEXIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD AND THE CUTEST!*ki blasts all the girls that we're not supposed to stare at* STOP STARING AT MY WOMAN! Hisana: *walks in, sits down, turns on laptop and talks in japanese* Excuse me, can I get a chocolate vodka smoothie? Thank you. *turns up Swag Surf to unrealistically loud in headphones* Zeon: ''covers ear closest to Hisana Hey, Hisana? A bit loud. '''Hisana': *takes one headphone out* I can't hear you. Say that again? *cursing can be heard in headphones* Zeon: ''hands over mouth, amplifying voice to over the volume of the song A BIT LOUD! AND WATCH THE CURSING! YOU CAN GET ARRESTED FOR STUFF LIKE THAT! '''Hisana': *takes smoothie* Arigato. Ok, I'll turn it down..sorry I like this genre..*turns music down while sipping* Mmhm..this is a good smoothie. TUN There isn't a ****ing thing wrong with cursing you son of a ***** *** *******. Oh dear...I said that. Hisana: No vodka in it..hmm..NOO!! *crashing tables and screaming* WHERE IS MY VODKAAAAA!!